Yugioh Generation X Version 20
by Kishingami20
Summary: A retelling of Yugioh GX, with Characters from Yugioh, GX, and 5DS. Along with some of my OCs. Also includes the Millennium Weapons. Things are about to get really interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5DS. I just own some cards.**

**In this fic, decks will be changed up with certain Characters.**

**Millennium Items will be changed and given to certain characters of GX.**

**Events could and can be change to fit this story**

**Characters from The original Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5DS will be in my fic along with afew OC's**

**Some Duelist at Duel Academy can and could be put into different dorms.**

**This Fic takes place after the Original Yugioh series, however something happens after it and the Millennium items will be changed .**

**My OCs could be good or bad**

**Certain duelist become different dorm colors but have the option of leaving or staying in old dorm**

**Now Let the Fic Begin, but story follows GX Anime, but events are changed.**

**Chapter 1: 2 Successors are Chosen**

**Maximillion Peagus had payed $2,000 for the best investment of his life. He had sent a ten man team of archeologist to an all expanse payed trip to the Valley of Kings. Now before you ask why would Peagus, of all people send ten archeologists to the Valley of Kings. The seven thought to be lost all golden Millennium items. They were thought be lost after Yugi Moto , King of Games dueled Pharaoh Atem in a duel to send him off to the afterlife. They ruins had collapsed but Peagus' team had found them, all seven of them to be exact.**

**"Mr. Peagus, sir." Said Mark one of his researchers. "Yes Mark, What is it?" said Peagus. "The items have been remodeled to your liking sir." said Mark.**

**"Finished so soon Mark-boy." said Pegasus. "Have them brought here to me some guest are coming over." said Peagus. "Yes sir" said Mark. Mark promptly walked out the room and went to the Research and Development room. Peagus after obtaining all seven items thought," What if the Millennium Items forms were changed to Millennium Weapons?" said Peagus. He had each item melted with another item and had items to be shaped differently. So the original seven Millennium items had become 3 all new items. Peagus had the Millennium pendent and ring become merged into the Millennium Sword. It was the Millennium pendent with the Millennium Ring's circle around, it being held in place with gold bars on it, the six points on the Ring had become 2 points on the side of the sword giving it the look of a sword's handle.**

**The main part is that there are 2 little curved parts and an edged making it the sword. The Millennium Sword had the circle on the top of it where it could be worn like the Pendent or Ring was. The chain for the Millennium Sword to be wore around the neck.**

**The second Millennium Weapon, Peagus had created was the Millennium Spear. It was the fusion of the melted Millennium Rod and Eye. The Millennium Spear was 2 inches longer than the Millennium Rod. The Spear's spearhead was the Millennium Rod's 2 side pieces fused together. The Millennium Eye was a part of the long spear's shaft before the spearhead.**

**The Millennium Spear could be worn on a person's back. The Third and final Millennium weapon was of not Peagus' design but Seto Kaiba's own design. He sent a sketch after Peagus told him about this idea. Peagus' guest were Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler.**

**The last Millennium Weapon is the Millennium Claw.**

**The Millennium is a claw that is worn on a person's arm. It combines the Millennium Necklace, Scale, and Key. All the gold from all 3 Millennium items formed the claws shape. The feint symbol from the Millennium Key is on the top of the claw. The Millennium Necklace and Scale from the claws fingertip points and design.**

**Suddenly Peagus had got a ring at his door bell. "Ah, they have arrived." said Peagus. He had a maid open the door which he was waiting at. In came Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler. "Thanks for coming so soon and would you boys please follow me to talk." said Peagus. Peagus led the 3 to his business quarters where Mark had set the Millennium Weapons and closed the door behind the after Peagus and his guest had taken their seats. "Do you know why invited only you 3 the World 3 Greatest Duelist here?" said Peagus. "No, we do not" said all 3 in unison.**

**"I have redesigned the Millennium Items. Instead of there being 7 Items, there are now 3 Millennium weapons.**

**"Now when the reason I summoned you 3 here is to give each item to a successor or an apprentice." said Peagus.**

**Mark then pass out each assigned person there Millennium Weapon. "Yugi gets the Millennium Sword, Kaiba gets the Millennium Claw and Joey gets the Millennium Spear." said Peagus. "To judge to see if someone is worthy, you must duel them to decide, if one of you loses you must give a part of your deck and or treasured cards. " said Kaiba. "Yugi you must give half of your deck and all 3 God cards should you lose, Kaiba gives up all his Blue-Eyes cards, and Joey gives up his Red-Eyes and 20 choice cards." said Peagus.**

**All 3 duelists nodded and left Peagus' Mansion and went to Domino City.**

**3 Days Later:**

**Jaden Yuki was very late he was late to his exam to get into Duel Academy. "Crap, I'm late, how could this happen especially on this day" said Jaden Yuki.**

**Jaden was running to get to the exam building. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a man. Jaden at first didn't realize who in the world he had bumped into, then it hit Jaden like a ton of bricks. "OMG, you are Yugi Moto" said Jaden. Yugi just go a thought about what Peagus told him and decided to test this kid. "Hey kid, What is your name ?" asked Yugi. "It's Jaden Yuki" said Jaden. "Hey, Jaden you are a duelist aren't" said Yugi. "Yes" said Jaden. "How about you duel and if you win you can get half of my deck of the cards you want, all 3 god cards, and a special item." said Yugi. "Yeah, let's get our game on" said Jaden. Both had activated their Duel Disk. Both Jaden's and Yugi's LP had started at 8000 LP each. Both duelist drew cards till they each had 5 cards in hand.**

**"I'll go first" said Jaden "I draw. I summon "****_Elemental Hero Sparkman"_**** in ATK mode (1600ATK/1400DEF). Place 2 facedowns and play the magic card "Gold Sarcophagus ". "I select 1 card in my deck and remove it from play then on my 2****nd**** standby phase the card I removed is added to my hand. I end my turn." said Jaden "My turn, I draw" said Yugi. I summon "****_Celtic Guardian_****" (1400ATK/1200DEF) in ATK mode. "Activate Facedown" said Jaden. "I play the trap card "****_DNA Surgery_****"." said Jaden. "I declare 1 type of monster and all monsters on the field become that type. I declare "****_Machine_****" said Jaden. "I play the Magic card "****_Brain Control_****"." said Yugi.**

**"I pay 800 LP to take control of a monster on your side of the field until my End phase" said Yugi. Yugi LP drops to 7200. "Sparkman get over here" said Yugi. "Sparkman attack Jaden directly." said Yugi. "Activate Facedown" said Jaden. I play "****_Negate Attack_****" It ends your monster's Battle Phase." said Jaden. "I place one card face down to end my turn." said Yugi. "Alright, I draw" said Jaden. It's my 2nd standby phase and I get that card I removed from play added to my hand. "I play "****_Reinforcement of the Army_****" It allows me to choose any level 4 or lower Warrior type monster in my deck. I choose ****_Elemental Hero Avian_****. I fuse ****_Avian_**** and ****_Bursinatrix_**** to summon "****_Elemental Hero Flamewing Man_****"(2100ATK/1200DEF) in ATK mode. I activate the magic card "****_Nightmare Cage_****" for 2 turns you nor I can't attack "said Jaden. "Well played, I draw" said Yugi I play the magic card "****_Dark Magic Curtain_****" by paying half my LP I can Special Summon "****_Dark Magician_****" (2500ATK/2100DEF) from my deck but I can't normal or flip summon monsters the turn since I used this effect. Yugi's LP dropped down to 3600 LP. I end my turn" said Yugi**

**"Ok, I draw" said Jaden. I play the magic card "****_Graceful Charity_****" I draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards to the graveyard. I play the magic card "Pot of Greed" which lets me draw 2 cards. I play the magic card "****_Polymerization_****" which allows me to merge ****_Elemental Hero Flamewing Man_**** and ****_Sparkman _****to make "****_Elemental Hero Shinning Flare Wingman_****" (2500ATK/2100DEF) in ATK Mode. He gains 300ATK per Elemental Hero in Graveyard. Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 3700ATK. I play the equip card "****_Mage Power_****" to Flare Wingman. His ATK increases for each spell or trap on my side of the field. Flare Wingman's ATK rises to 5200 ATK. I play the Magic card "****_Limiter Removal_****" this card doubles the ATK power of Machine type monsters and thanks to "****_DNA Surgery_****"**

**Flare Wingman ATK doubles to 10400ATK. "Yugi, I beat you." said Jaden. "What!" said Yugi in response to Jaden's comment. "I activate facedown "****_Ring of Destruction_****" it choose one faced up monster on the field and destroy it and we both take equal damage to the monster's ATK and I choose Shinning Flare Wing Man said Jaden. "But won't we Draw" said Yugi. "No, because I active "****_Emergency Provisions_****" which allows me to send all my traps and spells to the graveyard to gain 1000 LP per card(s). Jaden's LP increases to 11000. Jaden's Life Points drop to 600. Yugi's LP drops to 0.**

**"Very nice, Dueling Jaden, you make me proud to give you what I promised. Jaden took 25 cards from Yugi Moto. "I take the God cards now." said Jaden. Yugi gave Jaden all 3 Egyptian God Cards." Jaden, I present to you the Millennium Sword. Take good care of what I gave you "said Yugi. Jaden ran while shuffling his Deck with the Cards Yugi gave him. He put the Millennium Sword around his neck.**

**"Wait Jaden" said Yugi. "Since I made you late to your Duel Academy Exam, I'll have Seto Kaiba put you in." said Yugi. "Really, thank you Yugi" said Jaden. Yugi and Jaden walked together to find Kaiba.**

**Meanwhile: **

**Seto Kaiba is about to duel the person he's chosen, Yusei Fudo. Alright "Lets Duel" shouted both duelists while their Duel disk activated. Both duelist drew cards till they each had 5 cards in hand.**

**"I'll go first." said Kaiba. Kaiba drew one card. "I set 2 cards face down and I play the magic card "Card Destruction" We both discard all cards in our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our hands. Both players discard cards and drew cards. I summon "****_Battle OX_****" (1700ATK/1200DEF). I end my turn." said Kaiba. "I draw." said Yusei." I set one monster face down and place 1 card face down. I activate the magic card "****_Yellow Luster Shield_****". It increases the DEF points of my monsters by 5OO.**

**_Battle OX_****'s DEF rose to 1700 DEF.**

**I end my turn" said Yusei. "I draw." said Kaiba. "I play the field spell "Mausoleum of the Emperor" said Kaiba. "Now we both can summon Monsters by paying 1000 LP equal to the number of monsters we have to tribute." said Kaiba I pay to 2000 LP to summon the "****_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_****" said Kaiba. Kaiba's LP dropped to 6000 LP.**

**"Now I attack your facedown monster" said Kaiba.**

**"Not so fast, I activate Trap card" ****_Mirror Force_****"." said Yusei. "Now all monsters in attack position on your side of the field are destroyed." said Yusei. "Darn it" said Kaiba, as both his ****_Battle OX_**** and ****_Blue Eyes_**** were destroyed." I end my turn" said Kaiba. "My go." said Yusei as he drew one card form his deck.**

**"I summon in ATK mode "****_Spear Dragon_****" (1900ATK/0DEF)" said Yusei. "I tribute my Spear Dragon to summon my ace card, go forth "****_Red-Eyes Metal Darkness Dragon_****" (2800ATK/2400DEF) in ATK mode." said Yusei. "I activate his effect to allows me to special summon 1 Dragon type monster from my hand or Graveyard." said Yusei. "I summon Spear Dragon from my Graveyard thanks to Red-Eyes Metal Dragon's effect. "Now I play the magic card "****_Monster Reborn_****" I can summon a monster from your graveyard or my graveyard." said Yusei. "I choose to summon your "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". said Yusei. "Now I attack you directly!" said Yusei. "Go Blue Eyes." said Yusei. "Darn it" said Kaiba. Kaiba's LP dropped to 3000 LP. "Go ****_Red-Eyes_****" said Yusei. Kaiba's LP fell to 200 LP. "Go ****_Spear Dragon_****" said Yusei. Kaiba's LP points dropped to 0.**

**"Ah, fine you beat me" said Kaiba. "I give to you all 3 ****_Blue-Eyes_****, ****_Blue-Eyes Ultimate_**** and ****_Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_****." said Kaiba. "I also give you the Millennium Claw" said Kaiba. Once Yusei received the Millennium Claw, he put it on his right arm.**

**"Kaiba! " yelled Yugi, as he and Jaden run up to him.**

**"What do you want Yugi" said Kaiba.**

**"This boy, his name is Jaden Yuki, and he would like to attend your school Duel Academy, but I dueled him and made Jaden late to the Entrance Exam." said Yugi. "So Kaiba, could you get Jaden into Duel Academy" said Yugi. "Yeah, because my successor is going there also." said Yugi. "Jaden turned to see Yusei who were both observing each other. "Yugi what did you give to Jaden." said Kaiba. "I gave him the God Cards and half my deck." said Yugi.**

**"So it looks like we have to trust who Joey choose to be his successor" said Kaiba. "Yeah." said Yugi.**

**A helicopter comes down from the sky to pick up Kaiba and the others. "What dorm do you want to be in" asked Kaiba. "We want the red dorm" said both Yusei and Jaden. "We'll be there in 5 minutes" said Kaiba. Kaiba hands them there Slifer red jackets.**

**5 Minutes Later:**

**"Take us down" said Kaiba. They helicopter landed on the Helicopter pad near the Red Dorm. "I've enrolled both of you here, later" said Kaiba as him and Yugi fly off.**

**"So what is your name?" asked Jaden. "It's Yusei, Yusei Fudo." said Yusei.**

**"Let's become friends." said Jaden. "Ok" said Yusei. Both duelist shook hands agreeing to become friends.**

**"Our room is here" said Jaden. Jaden opened the door to see there were 3 beds and nobody else.**

**"Guess this rooms belong to just us." said Jaden. "Ok I'll take the middle bed and Jaden you can have the top." said Yusei. "Sounds good to me." replied Jaden.**

**Both changed into their school uniforms. Jaden wore his sliver red jacket on top of a regular black t-shirt. The Millennium Sword was attached to a chain which was around Jaden's neck. He wore white cargo pants. Jaden's duel disk was similar to Yugi's Battle City disk but was silver and made the shape of Slifer's wing. Jaden's duel disk is worn on his left arm.**

**Yusei wore his Slifer Red Jacket on top of his black t-shirt with red symbols on it. He wore blue jean pants and wore brown leather gloves. He wore the Millennium Claw on his right arm. Yusei's duel disk was the updated Battle City disk that was completely silver. It shape is that of a curved armblade.**

**Yusei's armblade was located on his left arm.**

**Jaden was sitting in the desk. He was constructing a new deck. "What you doing Jaden" said Yusei. "I 'm making a new deck" said Jaden. Jaden added all the cards Yugi gave him, took out others, and added some cards he bought before he met Yugi. "I should also make a deck." said Yusei. Yusei also did just like Jaden and constructed himself a deck. He also added all the Blue-Eyes cards and took out some other cards too. After each of them built their decks they went to sleep. Little did Jaden know that that something was going to enter his Millennium Sword. "****_Now I shall become one with Jaden._****" said the Supreme-King." The spirit within Jaden's body left his body and entered the Millennium Sword.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Hoped you liked the fic. Answer some of your questions; Jaden's other side the Supreme King will be like Yugi and Yami Yugi.**

**Supreme King Jaden will be known as Supreme Jaden or Yami Jaden.**

**Jaden's deck he duel Yugi with had only 20 cards.**

**That is why Jaden had to finish the duel quickly.**

**Yusei's deck had 35 cards so his duel could of lasted longer.**

**Synchro Monsters will be introduced in later Chapters.**

**Jaden will run a Warrior/SpellCaster Deck.**

**Yusei will run a Dragon/Junk Deck.**

**The Millennium Weapons will have some old and new abilities.**

**Jaden's cards he received from Yugi are 25 including the god cards.**

**When Jaden plays Emergency Provisions he sends to the grave, Ring of Destruction, Mage Power, and DNA surgery to the graveyard which gives him 3000 LP.**

**Jaden chains Emergency Provisions with his Ring of Destruction.**

**Later-Kishingami20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, or Yugioh 5DS. I just own some cards. **

**School Tournament Duel Part 1: Jaden vs. Syrus and Yusei vs. Chazz**

**The Supreme King Awakens**

**The next morning, Yusei and Jaden woke up and went to class.**

**Jaden and Yusei sat and took a seat in the back of the class. Jaden fell asleep in the back of class. When class was over, Yusei woke him up. "Jaden get up" said Yusei. "Did I fall asleep?" asked Jaden. "Yes, you did and tomorrow we have a school duel." said Yusei. "So we get duel tomorrow that's good" said Jaden. "I can't wait to test out my new deck" said Jaden.**

**"I'm going to get some cards from the card shop, want to come Jaden." said Yusei**

**"Yeah, why not." said Jaden. Both Jaden and Yusei walked down the long hallway of Duel Academy to till the reached a door that said card shop.**

**They walked up to the counter and asked for some cards. Jaden bought 3 packs and Yusei bought 5 packs.**

**"I think we got really good cards" said Jaden. "Oh yeah, you better be right" said Yusei as he and Jaden were walking back to there dorm room.**

**Again they each complied there decks to give they the perfect edge over who they'd be dueling. "I think I'll go to sleep." said Jaden. "I'll go to sleep after I construct my perfect deck" said Yusei.**

**The Next Morning:**

**Jaden and Yusei walked to school with their newly constructed decks and were ready to duel. "Alright listen up students" said Professor Crowler. Were having a Duel Tournament" said Crowler. "The winner will have 3 rare cards constructed for them personally by Industrial Illusions. Round one starts today. "When you hear your name called both duelist report to the field "Jaden will duel Syrus." said Crowler. "Yusei will duel Chazz. Syrus was a short blue haired boy who wore glass. He was in Ra yellow because he showed excellent skill among others in the class during the exams. During the exams he Syrus had scored a 90, which was the third highest score in the class. He is a freshmen like Jaden and Yusei. He is a very smart duelist who can adapted to any situation. He was almost as good as his brother, Zane Truesdale. "Humph, me duel a Slifer, this will be easy." said Syrus. Chazz was a tall black haired boy who was in Obelisk blue. Not only was his family rich, why he was in Obelisk blue, but his wonderful dueling skill put him in there. He is a sophomore unlike Jaden, Yusei or Syrus. "The Chazz against a Slifer, this is going to be an easy win." said Chazz.**

**"Jaden and Syrus, report to duel field." said Crowler. Both Jaden and Syrus walked down to the duel field and stood on opposite side of the duel field.**

**"Get ready, set, duel." said Crowler.**

**Both duelist activated their respective duel-disk. Both duelist LP started at 8000 LP each. Both duelist drew cards till each of them had 5 in hand.**

**"I'll go first." said Jaden. "I summon "****Elemental Hero Volt****" (1000ATK/1500DEF) in ATK mode." said Jaden. "I'll place 2 facedowns and I end my turn." said Jaden. "I draw" said Syrus. "I summon "****Steamroid" (****1800ATK/1800) in DEF mode" said Syrus. I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn" said Syrus. "My go." said Jaden as he drew one card. "I play the magic card "****Polymerization****" which lets me merge ****Elemental Hero Sparkman**** and Bladedge in my hand to summon " ****Elemental Hero Plasma Vice"**** (2600ATK/2300DEF) in ATK mode." said Jaden. "I attack your Steamroid with Plasma. "Plasma's special ability kicks in, when he battles a monster with lower DEF points than his ATK points, the difference is subtracted from your life points." said Jaden.**

**"I miscalculated" said Syrus. Syrus' LP dropped to 7200 LP. "I activate the equip spell "****Mage Power"**** and equip it to ****Plasma Vice****, It increases the ATK and DEF points of a monster equal to the number of spell and trap cards on my side of the field by 500. Plasma Vice's ATK rose to 4100 ATK and his DEF rose to 3800 DEF. "Go Voltic." said Jaden. Syrus' LP dropped to 6200 LP.**

**"I activate the trap card "Time Machine", If a monster is destroyed by battle it is summoned back onto the field in the same position it was destroyed in." said Syrus.**

**"So Steamroid is back on my field in defense mode." said Syrus.**

**"I play the magic card "Fusion Recovery", it allows me to add one fusion material and one Polymerization used for fusion in my grave to my hand" said Jaden. "I add Elemental Hero Sparkman and Polymerization to my hand" said Jaden. "I end my turn." said Jaden. "My turn." said Syrus as he drew a card. "I summon "****Drillroid****"(1600ATK/1600DEF) in ATK mode" said Syrus. I attack your ****Voltic ****with ****Drillroid****. "Not so fast, I activate facedown "****Negate Attack****", it ends your monsters Battle Phase. "I end my turn a said Syrus. "I draw" said Jaden. "I play the field spell card "Fusion Gate", It let's us both fusion summon with using Polymerization but we must remove from play the fusion material monsters." said Jaden. "I use Fusion Gates's effect to remove from play Elemental Hero Avian and Bursinatrix**

**to summon "****Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer"**** (2100ATK/1200DEF)" said Jaden. I attack your Drillroid with my Plasma Vice. "Darn it." said Syrus. Syrus' LP dropped to 5700 LP.**

**"Go ****Phoenix Enforcer**** attack his ****Steamroid****." said Jaden. Steamroid was destroyed by Phoenix Enforcer. Go attack him directly Voltic" said Jaden.**

**Syrus' LP dropped to 4700 LP. "I activate Voltic's special ability, when he deals LP damage I can summon one Elemental Hero that was removed from play to my side of the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Bursinatrix (1200ATK/800DEF) in ATK mode. "Go Bursinatrix" said Jaden. Syrus LP dropped to 3500 LP. "I place a card facedown and end my turn. "I draw." said Syrus. I use Fusion Gates' effect to merge my Drillroid, Steamroid, and Submarineroid in my hand to summon "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill" (3000ATK/2000DEF) in ATK mode. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card "Solemn Judgment", by paying half of my LP to stop the activation of a spell/trap/normal summon/special summon and I destroyed that card. "So say so good bye to Jumbo Drill" said Jaden. Jaden's LP dropped to 4000 LP. "Crap." said Syrus. I place one card face down and end my turn. "I draw" said Jaden. I play the magic card "****Polymerization****", it allows me to merge Elemental Hero Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer to become "****Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer****" (2500ATK/2100DEF) said Jaden. "Shining Phoenix Enforcer's effect allows him to gain 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero card(s) in the Graveyard. Shining Phoenix Enforcer ATK rose to 3100 ATK. "Go Plasma Vice." said Jaden. "I made a mistake" said Syrus. Syrus' LP dropped to O LP. "Jaden Yuki of Slifer Red wins" said Crowler. Much of the class had expected Syrus to win. Jaden walked back to his seat when Yusei got called up to duel. "Nice dueling Jaden." said Yusei. "Thanks Yusei and Good luck." said Jaden. Yusei walked down to the duel field to duel Chazz. "Alright let the next match begin in 3… 2…1 and Go!" said Crowler. Both duelist drew cards till they each had 5 cards in hand.**

**"I'll go first" said Chazz as he drew 1 card. "I summon "Chthonian Soldier " (1200ATK/1400DEF) in ATK mode. "I place one facedown and end my turn" said Chazz. "My turn" said Yusei. "I summon "I summon "****Lord of D."(1200ATK****/1100DEF) in ATK mode.**

**"I play the magic card "****The Flute of Summoning Dragon****" It lets me special summon 2 Dragon type monsters from my hand" said Yusei. "The 2 Dragon types I choose to summon are 2 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon "(3000ATK/2500DEF) in ATK mode. "I play the magic card "****Foolish Burial****", it allows me to send 1 card from my deck to the graveyard. "I play the equip spell "Premature Burial" by paying 800 LP it allows me to summon another Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard.**

**The class was amazed how Yusei in a matter of seconds swarmed his side of the field with 3 Blue-Eyes. "That is a move that Seto Kaiba would make" said someone in the class. "Now I attack" said Yusei. "Go my first Blue Eyes and destroy his Chthonian Soldier" said Yusei. "Crap" said Chazz. Chazz's LP dropped to 6200 LP. "I activate Chthonian Soldier's effect ,when he is destroyed in battle the difference in ATK is also dealt to my opponent. "Argh" said Yusei as his LP had dropped to 6200 LP like Chazz. "Go my Lord of D." said Yusei. Chazz's LP had just dropped to 5000 LP. "Go my 2****nd**** Blue-Eyes" said Yusei. "Darn it" said Chazz. Chazz's LP had dropped to 2000 LP. "Go my 3****rd**** Blue-Eyes" said Yusei. Chazz's LP had dropped to 0. "No way, Chazz actually lost to a Slifer." said somebody. "Syrus lost to a Slifer also' said another student. "Everybody quiet down, this was part one of the School Duel" said Crowler. "Both Jaden and Yusei of Slifer Red will advance to the next round." said Crowler. "The next round will start tomorrow so get a good rest class dismissed" said Crowler. After everybody left, Crowler talked to both Syrus and Chazz. "I didn't expect either of you to lose Slifer slackers, but because I don't trust them I'll give you 2 some rare cards and a chance to redeem yourselves" said Crowler.**

**After Class**

**Yusei and Jaden had started to walk back to their own dorm room when they were stopped by a certain person. That person's name is Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale older brother.**

**"Where did you get those cards" asked Zane. "Why should we tell you, there our cards" said Jaden. "Because only Seto Kaiba has 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons." said Zane. "Jaden should we tell him" said Yusei. "No" said Jaden.**

**"We'll be leaving now" said Yusei. "I'll duel you and if I lose I won't ask you about your cards but if I win you must tell me" said Zane. Suddenly Jaden's eyes had turned yellow and his voice and mood changed to fit. The wind surrounding the area was starting to pick up in the surrounding area. "Alright, I'll duel you but you're going to lose" said Yami Jaden. "What's gotten into him, one minute he's was arguing with me to the next he's arrogant but calm" said Zane to himself. "Don't get cocky cause you beat my little brother" said Zane. "Oh Syrus, looks like the apple does fall far from the tree" said Yami Jaden. Let's duel said both duelist both duelist as they activated there duel-disk. Both duelist LP had started on 8000 LP. Both duelist drew 5 cards from their respective decks. "I'll go 1****st**** "said Zane. "I'll play the magic card "****Future Fusion****", it lets me reveal 1 Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck and send, from my Main Deck to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on that Fusion Monster Card. During my 2****nd**** Standby Phase after this card was activated, Special Summon 1 of that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck and target it with this card. "I choose my "****Cyber-End Dragon(4000ATK/2800DEF)****" and send all 3 fusion material monsters to the Graveyard" said Zane. "I set 1 monster card facedown and 1 card facedown and end my turn" said Zane. "My turn" said Yami Jaden. "I place one monster card facedown" said Yami Jaden. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn" said Yami Jaden. "I draw" said Zane. "I place 1 card face down and it's my 1****st**** standby phase since I activated "Future Fusion's" effect" said Zane. "I end my turn" said Zane. "I draw" said Yami Jaden. "I play the magic card "****Dark Magic Curtain****", I pay half my LP to Special Summon 1 "****Dark Magician****" from your Deck. I can't summon another monster the turn I activate this card, I can set" said Yami Jaden. Jaden's LP dropped to 4000 LP."I summon "****Dark Magician****" (2500ATK/2100DEF) in ATK mode" said Yami Jaden. "I play the magic card "Dark Magic Attack", if I control a face-up "****Dark Magician****" which I do, I can destroy all Spell and Traps on your side of the field" said Yami Jaden. "No not ****Future Fusion****" said Zane. Zane watched in horror as Jaden destroyed his "****Future Fusion****" and all other Spell and Trap cards on his side of the field. "I set one card face down and end my turn" said Yami Jaden. "My turn" said Zane. "I play the magic card "****Polymerization****", which allows me to merge both "****Cyber Ogres****"(1900ATK/1200DEF) into my "****Cyber Ogre 2****"(2600ATK/1900DEF) in ATK mode. "Cyber Ogre 2 destroy his Dark Magician" said Zane." I activate my Cyber Ogre 2's effect when it battles a monster it gains half that monster's ATK during damage. Cyber Ogre 2's ATK rose to 3850 ATK. "Not so fast, I activate the trap card "Magic Cylinder", instead of me taking damage from your attack you take damage for me" said Yami Jaden. "Argh" said Zane as he took LP damage. Zane's LP had dropped to 4350 LP. "I set one card facedown and end my turn said Zane. "My turn" said Yami Jaden. "I play the continuous trap card "Rebirth Judgment", all monsters in each of our Graveyards become the type of monster I choose" saidYami Jaden. "I declare "Dragon" type" said Yami Jaden. "I play the magic card "****Polymerization****", which allows me to merge my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader in hand to form "****Dark Paladin****" (2900ATK/2400DEF) in ATK mode. "Dark Paladin's effect activates increasing his ATK by 500 for each Dragon type monster in both players graveyard or on the field" said Yami Jaden. "Since you have 5 monsters in your grave yard, thanks to "Rebirth Judgment" my Dark Paladin gains 2500 ATK "said Yami Jaden. "Dark Paladin's ATK rose to 5400 ATK. "Go Dark Paladin and destroy his Cyber Ogre 2" said Yami Jaden. "No, this can't be happening" said Zane as his Cyber Ogre 2 was destroyed right before his eyes. Zane's LP had dropped to 1550 LP. "I place one card facedown and end my turn" said Yami Jaden. "My turn, I'd better make it count to" said Zane. "I play the magic card "****Monster Reborn****" to special summon one of my 3 "****Cyber Dragon****" (2100ATK/1600DEF) in ATK mode. "I play the magic card "Fusion Recovery", I get to return one of my fusion material monsters and a Polymerization to my hand" said Zane. "I add one Cyber Ogre and Polymerization from my grave to my hand. "I play the magic card "Polymerization" to merge my Cyber Dragon and 4 other machine type monsters in my hand into "****Chimeratech Overdragon****" (? ATK/?DEF) in ATK mode" said Zane. "His ATK and DEF is dependent upon the number of fusion material monsters times 800" said Zane. "So since I fused 5 monsters to make my Overdragon, it has 4000 ATK and DEF." said Zane. "I also play the trap card" Metalmorph", I equip it to my Overdragon increasing his ATK and DEF by 300 each. Overdragon's ATK and DEF rose to 4300. "By fusion summoning you increased my Dark Paladin's ATK" said Yami Jaden. Dark Paladin's ATK rose to 6900 ATK. "I attack your Dark Paladin with my Overdragon" said Zane. "Metalmorph's effect activates and when battling an opponent's monster, the equipped monster attacking gains half your monsters ATK. "Overdragon ATK rose to 8250 ATK." "Ha, you lose" said Zane. "Not so fast, I play the trap card "****Mirror Force****", I destroys all ATK position monsters on your side of the field" said Yami Jaden. "No" screamed Zane as his Overdragon left the field. "I…I end my turn" said Zane in disbelief. "He's actually beating me" said Zane. "I'll finish this duel right now" said Yami Jaden. "I play the magic card "****Dark Hole****", It destroys all monsters on the field" said Yami Jaden. "But why would you do that" said Zane in surprise that Jaden had destroyed his own Dark Paladin. "I play the magic card "Monster Reborn" to revive "Dark Paladin" back from the graveyard" said Yami Jaden. "Since my graveyard has only 1 monster and your graveyard has 9 monsters, thanks to Rebirth Judgment my Dark Paladin gains 5000 ATK" said Yami Jaden. Dark Paladin's ATK rose to 7900 ATK. "Go Dark Paladin, attack him directly" said Yami Jaden. "No" screamed Zane. "You lost now leave before I tell everyone you lost to me" said Yami Jaden. Zane ran back to the Obelisk blue dorm and headed to his room to think about the duel he just had. He decided to remodel his deck completely. He said he would buy cards from the shop tomorrow.**

**Back inside Jaden and Yusei's Dorm room:**

**"Jaden that was an amazing duel" said Yusei. "You looked and sounded differently than you usually do" said Yusei. "Oh really I couldn't tell a difference" said Jaden. Both were prepared for the next round of the School Tournament duel.**

**Hey fans Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to upload the next one in 2-3 days. Now it's time for me to answer so questions about the chapter.**

**Jaden as the Supreme king can't tell a difference because they are two sides of the same coin, it's just as the Supreme King Jaden's dueling skills improve drastically.**

**Zane will become Dark Zane in latter arcs.**

**Jaden's duel against Zane ,he used some cards from the packs he and Yusei bought.**

**The cards Jaden got from the packs he got formed his side deck ,which he swap cards from his main deck and side deck before he dueled Zane.**

**The third Apprentice will appear really soon. He could be an OC.**

**In your reviews, tell me what type of deck should Zane have since most Characters have a two themed deck like Jaden's Spellcaster/Warrior deck.**

**The school duel is a completion to see who is the best and worst duelist in the school.**

**There are no forbidden or**

**The Millennium Weapons' powers will be shown in the next chapter.**

**Some more character will be introduced in the following chapters.**

**People will get some rare cards from the ship coming in chapter 3.**

**Hope you enjoyed and see you later**

**-Kishingami20**


End file.
